1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus photographing apparatus arranged to photograph a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for a fundus photographing apparatus arranged to photograph a fundus of an examinee's eye, there is known a fundus photographing apparatus arranged to perform alignment or fundus observation by photo-receiving infrared light for observation from an observation illumination optical system by a fundus observation optical system and displaying a fundus image formed by the infrared light on a monitor. In addition, there is known a non-mydriasis type fundus camera arranged to perform fundus photographing by photo-receiving visible light for photographing from a photographing illumination optical system. For this kind of non-mydriasis type fundus camera, there is proposed a fundus camera that includes an exciter filter for visible fluorescent photographing and a barrier filter arranged to transmit fluorescent light and infrared light that are insertably and removably provided, and thus has the function of performing fluorescent photographing simply (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-258850 corresponding to US 2003/0068164 A1).
In the fundus camera that is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-258850, alignment during fluorescent photographing is performed while an infrared image displayed on a monitor is observed. In order to obtain a detailed temporal change in the early stage of introduction of a fluorescent agent, fluorescent photographing is often performed successively at given intervals (e.g., at one-second intervals), and it is difficult to perform proper alignment when photographing is performed at such short intervals. In addition, it is desired to successively check a temporal change of a fluorescent image obtained by performing successive fluorescent photographing.